The Program Project on Reactive Oxygen Species and Aging will include three Projects and two scientific Cores, all located at the University of Kansas. The Principal Investigator will continue in his function as the Leader of Core A, the Administrative Core. The goals of Core A are: a) Provide administrative leadership and coordination of the research effort in the study of aging, b) Provide appropriate administrative support, c) Offer expert external review and consultation, d) Organize scientific exchanges in the form of symposia, e) Promote scientific interactions and create a cohesive research environment. And, f) Obtain support from the Institution as needed. The overarching goal is that the whole of this Program Project is greater than the sum of the individual Projects and Cores. Meeting these goals defines the purpose of the Administrative Core, which is: to provide for the overall direction and management of the Program; to make sure that the Project and Core staff remain cohesive and focused on common scientific goals; to provide opportunities for reviews, consultations, and exchanges with the scientific community; and, to represent the scientific interests of the investigators to the University and secure support for laboratory facilities as needed. The progress that Core A has made in providing for the successful, collaborative and forward-looking scientific efforts of the investigators in the Projects and Cores is attested by the productivity of the investigators, their commitment to the goals of the Project, their collaborations, and their efforts to introduce new technologies and new resources. The aims of Core A are to: 1) Provide administrative leadership and coordination of the overall research effort with the goal of producing high quality science in the study of aging; 2) Provide appropriate administrative, accounting and other management support; 3) Offer expert external review and consultation for optimal progress of the research; 4) Organize bi-annual symposia on Molecular Mechanisms of Aging, Oxidative Stress and Ca2+ Regulation; 5) Promote scientific interactions, exchange information and share data/resources; and 6) Obtain support from the Institution as needed for the expansion of the research capabilities of the Project.